


An Agreement on Dancing

by TamaraAdama14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Entrapta teaches Hordak to dance.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 35





	An Agreement on Dancing

Princess Prom came every few years and Entrapta had never been to one. She had never had anyone to go with so what was the point of going, but now she has Hordak.

There was only one problem - Hordak has no idea how to dance. It wasn’t very important in the Horde. But the Horde no longer exists. Now is the perfect time for Entrapta to teach him. 

“Entrapta, why do I have to learn to move to this archaic noise?”

“It’s dancing, silly. You will enjoy it.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Purple tendrils circled his waist and dragged him towards her. “Put your hands on my waist.”

Hordak wrapped his arms around her.

“There ya go.” Entrapta curled into his chest. 

“Why are we doing this?”

“Princess Prom is in a few weeks and we are hosting.”

“What?”

“Entara is a princess and this will be her opportunity to host.”

“The other princesses will never accept her.”

“They will, they accepted us.”

“After you killed Horde Prime.”

“Glimmer can be reasoned with you just have to know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t like the idea of inviting them here.”

“If you’re good I’ll do that thing you like.”

“I love you, Princess.”

“And I love you, my Lord Hordak.”


End file.
